


The last chance, running in circles so you don’t need to move your ass (b o n z o)

by muertxdeamor



Series: La historia de este país es como un chiste malo [4]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muertxdeamor/pseuds/muertxdeamor
Summary: Florencia. Es la más bajita. Tiene el mismo peinado que yo, así que Denver se lo pasa pipa tocándonos la moral.





	The last chance, running in circles so you don’t need to move your ass (b o n z o)

_-No quiero nada de nombres, ni preguntas personales... Ni por supuesto relaciones personales._

 

Berlín, un siniestro sociópata de manual con un ego desmesurado que va a dirigir el atraco en el interior de la fábrica.

Moscú, un hombre con los pulmones reventados y en general bastante sencillo si dejamos al margen que pasó de la minería a los butrones como quien no quiere la cosa.

Su hijo Denver, un macarra poligonero que de algún modo resulta encantador. Rey de las peleas de discoteca. Su risa nos pone de mala hostia.

Río. Es mi debilidad. Es como Mozart, pero con los ordenadores. El más joven e inexperto, aunque capaz de reventar tu privacidad y exponer toda tu vida con apenas un par de clics del ratón.

Helsinki y Oslo, los dos serbios más intimidantes que he visto en mi vida. Aún hay debate sobre su capacidad de unir dos neuronas seguidas.

Nairobi, capaz de falsificar lo que le pongan por delante, leyenda viviente y puta ama en general. Dicen que está loca. La adoro.

Liverpool. Médico con licencia retirada por tráfico de medicamentos a nivel internacional, en busca y captura desde el 2008 y la encargada de remendar a esta panda de locos cuando la policía nos cosa a tiros.

El Profesor. Puede que esté loco (no terminamos de descartarlo), pero en tal caso es un loco muy inteligente. Debe serlo para llegar a imaginar este plan endiablado que depende de mil y un factores, muchos de ellos aparentemente fuera de nuestro alcance. Para pensar que puede juntar a diez delincuentes a cada cual más chalado que el anterior y convertirlos en el equipo perfecto para llevar a cabo el golpe.

 

 

Florencia. Es la más bajita. Tiene el mismo peinado que yo, así que Denver se lo pasa pipa tocándonos la moral. Nadie está muy seguro de qué hace pero es capaz de hacerte un retrato en dos minutos, habla casi tantos idiomas como el Profesor y se mueve y actúa como alguien entrenado por el servicio secreto. Es por ello por lo que nadie entiende su vocabulario, más propio de mi abuela que de una chica de veintitantos, o algunas lagunas de su conocimiento. Río tuvo que explicarle qué son los tazos de Pokémon y os juro que no he visto a nadie tan desorientado como Florencia en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando habla parece que lo tiene todo bajo control y a juzgar por las miradas que se echan, ella y el Profesor se conocen de antes. Nada de relaciones personales, y una mierda.

Me pone nerviosa.


End file.
